Cracks In My Heart
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: When Seth is lost and conflicted for leaving his team on RAW against the Wyatts, he's surprised to see the one friend who has never walked away from him: AJ Lee. (Not sure if this will be a story so for now its a One-Shot. Enjoy)


**Just based off of what happened last night on RAW with the Shield vs Wyatts. I don't own any WWE Superstars and Divas, just my imagination.**

Seth Rollins was walking backstage, distraught, upset, conflicted and deep down he was hurting. It killed him to do what he did out there: Leaving Roman and Dean to fend for themselves, but he's had enough. For the past couple of months ever since The Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber, he's had to be the voice of reason, the peacemaker and he was also known as the Architect of the Shield. But he's had enough of all of it and he's had enough of their fighting. He was running out of patience and he was running out of energy.

It's not like he was excited to do it, it's not like he planned on doing it. He was so angry and pissed off with Roman and Dean and how they were always bickering and fighting. They were a team for one reason only: To fight injustice, not cause chaos among themselves. It pained him to watch his teammates go down with the Wyatt Family. A part of him wanted to help but he knew the damage had been done.

He tried to go for the tag during the match but Roman and Dean weren't on the apron and that's when he had enough. He said so himself: He couldn't be the glue that kept this team together. He was sick of being ignored by them and with them being so fucking stubborn and not listening. As much as he didn't want to be the reason for breaking up the Shield, it had to be done.

He already knew there was probably going to be hell for him this week on Smack down but he wasn't apologizing for anything at the moment. At this point, he didn't want to see Roman nor Dean. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, simple as that.

He went to his locker room, the locker room all three of them shared and he started packing his things. He had to blink twice as he turned around and saw his closest friend: AJ Lee aka The Black Widow as she was sitting on one of the black crates.

AJ was wearing her cut up **Love Bites** Shirt and her hair was in Pig Tails and she was wearing her skinny jeans with her knee high black buckled Chuck Taylors. She had her Divas Title with her and she looked at Seth with some sadness in her eyes. She hopped off the crate and walked up to him.

"I saw what happened.." She said. Seth didn't even say anything as he looked at her. But AJ knew that he didn't have too. She may have been 5'2 but she stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around her friend, giving him a hug. Seth wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You know I don't really blame you right?" She whispered to him, running her fingers through his two-toned locks. "You have every right to feel this way."

"Many people would think otherwise." He said bitterly.

"I know. But that's their opinion. You just couldn't handle it anymore..you felt abandoned. That's how I felt when Kaitlyn left me." AJ told him soothingly.

She noticed that she saw a tear slip from Seth's brown eyes as she wiped it away with her thumb. Her and Seth became friends when They first started out in the WWE. Even though she was here a little longer and he was still in NXT, they would always call or text each other and he was always protective of her, as she was with him.

"Don't be upset Seth. It's all going to be ok." AJ told him softly. "I can guarantee you that."

"How can you be so sure?" Seth asked her, his soft brown eyes looking at hers. AJ felt her heart cracking for her friend. Normally he was always the strong tough one, and because of his attitude and his support, it was the reason as to why she still made it in this company. She wasn't use to him being so..broken inside.

"I don't." AJ confessed. "But what I do know is that, you shouldn't care what others have to say, what the WWE Universe thinks of you. You did your best to keep the peace as much as you could, but even sometimes, the glass will still shatter."

Seth sighed, nodding as he ran a finger through his hair.

"I suppose you're right." HE said, drinking a bottle of water. "Listen, I have to get packed, do you think you can stay here with me for a little bit?"

AJ smiled, rubbing his arm. "Sure. I'll even help you."

"No need. I don't have that much to pack anyway." He said as he tossed a few things in his bag and then he closed his locker. AJ went up to him as she planted a soft kiss to his lips, rubbing his cheek. Seth slowly but surely kissed AJ right back. It was a kiss of comfort but the sparks were there, flickering away.

She smiled at him softly as she grabbed her title and left, leaving Seth to wonder with everything else.

Seth on the other hand, even though he was expecting a world of hell coming his way, at least AJ would still be by his side and his love for her was more important than anything else right now at the moment.


End file.
